Legio Honorum
The Legio Honorum ("Death Bolts") is a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. The home of the Legio Honorum lies within the Vulcanis System upon the Forge World of Stygies VIII in the Ultima Segmentum, a large moon orbiting a massive ringed gas giant on the outer fringes of the star system. Legion History Stygies VIII was once home to two Titan Legions, the Legios Vulcanum ''I'' and ''II''. This was unusual, as even before the Heresy it was very rare for a Forge World to be home to more than one Titan Legion. When the Horus Heresy turned into an open rebellion, a group of Chaos Cultists seized control of the Forge World's manufactorum facilities. A small group of Loyalists valiantly defended the planet's primary Temple of Knowledge in a prolonged siege against the predations of the Heretics and their deadly war machines. Trapped and on their own, the Loyalists expected that death would eventually follow, but unanticipated liberation came on the thirty-first day of the siege in the form of the graceful Eldar Titans and hundreds of Jetbike-mounted warriors of the Saim-Hann Craftworld, who smashed the servants of Chaos. They had not come to help the Mon-Keigh, but to deny to the Forces of Chaos such a strategically potent manufacturing world so close to the Eye of Terror. When the Horus Heresy ended, both of the Traitor Titan Legions of Stygies VIII fled into exile within the Eye of Terror. The planet then became home to a third Titan Legion that was brought to the world, the Legio Honorum. Notable Campaigns *'Schism of Mars (ca. 005.M31)' - During the opening days of the Horus Heresy when the civil war known as the Schism of Mars erupted on the Red Planet, Titans of the Death Bolts became the targets of the opening volleys of the conflict. Along the borders of the Lunae Palus and Arcadia regions, a previously heated war of words between Mechanicus factions erupted into true warfare when Princeps Ulriche of the ''Legio Vulpa'' unleashed his engines upon the fortress of Maxen Vledig's Legio Honorum. Caught by surprise, the Death Bolts lost 19 Titans in the first hour of battle, before withdrawing into the frozen wastes of the Mare Boreum and seeking refuge in the dune fields of Olympia Undae. Their calls for reinforcement went unanswered, for all of Mars tore itself apart as the cancer of civil war spread across the Forge World in a raging firestorm. *'Battle of Beta-Garmon, "The Titandeath" (006-013.M31)' - The Legio Honorum took part in the long and savage Beta-Garmon campaign, which included hundreds of war zones across dozens of worlds. Even before the greater armies of the Warmaster Horus reached the star cluster, the battle lines had long since been drawn, and fighting had been going on for many Terran years. It was a cauldron of battle that would consume millions of lives before its end and see the demise of entire Titan Legions, earning this campaign the dire moniker of the "Titandeath." The Beta-Garmon Cluster, also known as the gateway to the throneworld of Terra, was the last hurdle that the Warmaster Horus' forces had to overcome before they reached the Imperium's capital world. Heavily fortified by the Loyalists, Beta-Garmon would become one of the greatest and bloodiest battles of the Horus Heresy, as well as one of the longest-lasting. During the Battle of Beta-Garmon, the Legio Honorum was supported by the Knights of House Vornherr. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - The Legio Honorum was one of many Imperial Titan Legions to deploy in defence of the Cadian Gate during the final assault of Abaddon the Despoiler's 13th Black Crusade. Notable Titans None listed in current Imperial records. Notable Personnel *'Maxen Vledig' - Vledig was the founding Grand Master of the Legio Honorum and was present on Mars during the opening days of the Horus Heresy when the Schism of Mars began. *'Thordun Ranxey' - Legio Honorum Grand Master. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The colours of the Legio Honorum' are red and gold. Legion Badge The badge of the Legio Honorum is a crossbow bolt centred on an inverted gold triangle. The field behind it is quartered in tan and a blue and white checkered pattern. On the lower-left of the tan quartered-panel is a white skull. Canon Conflict In the Adeptus Titanicus: Rulebook (1st Edition), it stated that following the Horus Heresy the Death Bolts relocated themselves to the Forge World of Esteban VII. More recent canon now places the Death Bolts Titan Legion on Stygies VIII. Sources *''Adeptus Titanicus'' (1st Edition), pp. 28, 42 *''Codex: Titanicus'' (1st Edition), pg. 18 *''Titan Legions'' (2nd Edition), pg. 18 *''Adeptus Titanicus - The Horus Heresy: Titandeath'' (Specialty Game), pg. 93 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pg. 8 *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''White Dwarf'' 108 (UK), " 'Eavy Metal", pg. 76 Gallery Legio_Honorum_Honour_Banner.jpg|''Legio Honorum'' Princeps Honour Banner Legio_Honorum_Kill_Banner.jpg|''Legio Honorum'' Moderatus Kill Banner ES:Legio Honorum Category:L Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Collegia Titanica Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Walkers